Curse of the FlutterBat
by badboylover24
Summary: Requested by devildog452. Ahuizotl finds out about FlutterBat and woos Fluttershy for his revenge on Daring Do. Can her friends save her before it's too late? I own nothing; they all belong to Lauren Faust.
1. Chapter 1

**Curse of the FlutterBat**

**Summary: **A request by devildog452. Ahuizotl learns that Fluttershy was infected with the influence of the vampire fruit bat, so he woos her to use her to get revenge on Daring Do. Can Daring, Discord, and the others save her before it's too late?

**Ch.1: Weird Hygiene**

Fluttershy let out a small yawn as she went up to the mirror in her bathroom. She had quite a tiresome experience after she was FlutterBat, so she overslept a bit by about half an hour. Still gives Discord plenty of time to come up with what to make for breakfast.

Wanting to fully wake herself up, she splashed some water in the sink onto her face. Once fully awake, she took one last yawn to get it all out…only to see in the mirror a pair of small fangs in the teeth in her upper jaw!

She let out a small yelp before looking again to make double sure. She does indeed have fangs in her upper jaw! Where did those come from? Could it be a slight side effect from when Twilight tried to change her back from FlutterBat?

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Fluttershy, are you in there?" She jumped slightly with surprise at the knocking but calmed down when she heard Discord at the other side of the door.

"Oh, yes," she answered. "I am, Discord."

"Well, you okay in there?" her new best friend asked her. "Angel and I noticed that you haven't shown up at the kitchen for breakfast yet and thought you might still be up here."

"Oh, I'm fine," she answered quickly. "I just…noticed something in my teeth."

"Uh…okay," Discord replied, sounding a little weirded out. "Well, you need anything?"

"No, I'll be alright. I think I'll just pay a visit to the dentist after breakfast…if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's fine. Anything Angel and I can do for you while you're away?"

"No, it's perfectly alright. I'll only be gone for about an hour at least though."

"Well, okay. Anyway, I'm making some carrot pancakes for break—Uh-oh, almost forgot! Uh, see ya downstairs!" She then heard him leave in a hurry and breathed a sigh of relief. She hates to not tell him what's really wrong, but she doesn't want him to worry. He's still worked up at Twilight and Applejack for what happened to her.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," she said to her reflection. "After a visit to the dentist, everything will be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Dentist's Recommendations**

"Ah, I see," the dentist (a teal Unicorn with a toothbrush and tooth for a Cutie Mark) said when Fluttershy opened her mouth to show him her new incisors. "Those are quite a pair of fangs you got there, Fluttershy. But that can't be natural for a Pony. Where did you get them exactly?"

"Well, remember when Sweet Apple Acres got overrun with vampire fruit bats?" she asked timidly, still lying back in the chair. He nodded in answer. "Well, Twilight tried to use a spell on them that unfortunately affected me as well, and…it turned me into some vampire fruit bat/pony as well which we called FlutterBat."

"I see," the dentist replied with interest, "but she changed you back, correct?"

"Yes," she answered, "but when I saw these fangs in my mouth this morning, I…well, I became worried. What if it's not _completely _gone? What if I'll become FlutterBat again?"

"Hmm, that does sound disconcerting," he replied with a bit of thought. "Well, I think I might know just the spell for that. Just give me one minute." He then left to find his spell in one of his nearby books. As he looked for it, Fluttershy turned to the window to see a little white kitten sitting there. She then smiled at her before she jumped away and disappeared.

"Ah, here we go," the dentist then said, making her turn to him in time to see him put a book away. He then turned to her. "I just need you to open your mouth for me and lie back. You won't feel a thing." Fluttershy obeyed and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth. A blue-green aura then enveloped the dentist's horn before enveloping her fangs.

"Mm-hm…mm-hm…" A minute later, the aura vanished. "Alright, Fluttershy. We're finished." She then opened his eyes to him.

"So…will I be alright?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, you're going to be just fine," he answered with a smile. "You're not going to turn into a FlutterBat; the magical influence is not inside of you at all. Your fangs are just a slight side effect."

"Oh, thank you, doctor," she replied with a sigh of relief. "I was so worried there. But…is there anything I should do about it?"

"Well, I can book you for another appointment next month so we can fix them up for you."

"Alright, doctor. Anything else?"

"Only to be sure to brush and floss in case you get any food stuck in them."

"Will do," she answered with a giggling smile.

Meanwhile, the kitten from before has made her way through Ponyville and towards the Everfree Forest. Once deep within the forest, she let out an adorable meow as if to call out to someone. Hearing rustling in the bushes, she turned to see her master Ahuizotl, the number-one archnemesis of Daring Do, emerge from them alongside his four other feline accomplices. She then ran up to the jackal-like monster before rubbing against his ape-like arm.

"Well, Nieva, my pet," he purred as he helped her onto his shoulder, "have you found a way for me to get my revenge on Daring Do?" The kitten then mewed to him what she had learned from Fluttershy and the dentist before leaving in a hurry to find her master. When she was finished, he chuckled evilly.

"Interesting," he said. "So this adorable Pegasus has been infected to become a _poney vampiro_, has she? Good thing I have been brushing up on my knowledge of their mating rituals." He then took out an aquamarine horseshoe charm and placed it on the front of his collar. Bright blue vapors then enveloped him completely before vanishing again.

Ahuizotl has transformed into an Earth Pony. His coat is the same color as his original body, and his tail and mane are like his original hair but without the band to hold it. His eyes are a golden green, and his Cutie Mark is an orange tiger paw print with claws.

"With this disguise," he purred to his felines, "I can woo this Fluttershy more easily." He then turned to his four large cats. "The four of you remain here and out of sight. Nieva and I will go and look for my new filly friend. If I need you, I will send Nieva to fetch you." Then he with his kitten on his shoulder left the group and headed for Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Fluttershy's New Amigo**

It has been about five to ten minutes since Fluttershy has left the dentist's office. She feels so relieved to hear that her fangs are just a slight side effect from her incident and that she _won't_ become FlutterBat again. So she has decided to have a walk around town so she can relax more. Discord, Angel, and her animal friends won't be expecting her home until later, so a small walk would be nice.

Wait, her animal friends!

"Oh, I needed to pick up more supplies at the pharmacy," she tells herself. "I am almost out of ointment, and I am out of bandages." She then trotted by until she found the pharmacy and went in to buy her supplies.

A few minutes later, she has bought what she needed and left the building. When she came out the door, however, she bumped into somepony and dropped her things.

"Oh, my!" she cried, bending down to get her things. "I am so sorry; I didn't see you there."

"Oh, no," the Pony replied in a low male voice before. "The fault is mine, _senorita_." He then bent down to help her, only for his front hoof to touch her front hoof.

In reply, Fluttershy looked up to see the face of the Pony before her. He is a navy blue Earth Pony with a dark sapphire, wavy mane and tail and golden green eyes. And his Cutie Mark is an orange tiger paw with claws.

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush a little as the new Pony smiled down at her kindly. She has to admit that he's quite the gentlecolt…and handsome. Realizing what she just mentally called him, her blush grew deeper.

"I hope you are not hurt, my dear," he then said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no," she answered as he picked up the last of her things for her. "I am alright. I just…was surprised is all. Um, thank you for helping me." He only smiled at her again.

"I am more than happy to help a lovely lady such as yourself," he stated. She then looked away with a bashful blush.

"You're…you're too kind…um…"

"Leon," the male answered her. "My name is Leon."

"A handsome name," she replied, turning back to him. "My name is Fluttershy." The stallion then took her front hoof into his and held it up.

"I am honored…_Senorita _Fluttershy." He then kissed it, making her blush again. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Um…I don't think I have seen you around here before, Leon."

"Oh, I have just arrived here from afar," he explained. "Since Ponyville is new to me, I am afraid I do not know my way around this town." Fluttershy frowned in reply, feeling bad for her new friend that he doesn't know his way around town. She may be a shy little filly, but she's not _rude_.

"Well, I would be happy to show you around," she stated. "I am not doing anything else at the moment, and it's the least I can do to repay you for helping me." Leon smiled in reply.

"_Gracias_, Fluttershy. It means very much to me to get to know you better as well." She returned the smile before the two of them walked through town together side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3: Love in the Air?**

As he was painting away on his canvas, Discord whistled the My Little Pony theme to himself. On the stump just next to him, Angel Bunny watched him and the canvas. After Discord's reformation, the two started to tolerate with each other just to make her happy. As a result, Discord relies on Angel to help him with his crazy artwork.

"So what do you think, Angel?" Discord then asked, putting a thoughtful claw upon his chin. "Should I go for a spicy vermillion next, or a refreshing cerulean?" Angel then looked down at the two paints before him and arched an eyebrow with a bit of thinking. After rubbing his chin a little, he pointed at the vermillion paint.

"Oh, good thinking," Discord replied, taking the paint. "It'll make it more vibrant." He then started painting with the chosen paint, his painting coming out better than the two of them have expected.

About a few minutes later, Angel's ears perked up, and he tapped Discord on the side.

"What's up, Angel?" he asked, turning to him. "Is Fluttershy back?" The little rabbit nodded in reply, and the two of them went to the front fence to welcome their best friend back. But when they got there, they were surprised to find her walking with a colt they've never seen before, talking and laughing along the way.

"Hel~lo," Discord said with interest. "What have we here?" The two Ponies turned to him, and the colt jumped back with surprise.

"Hello, Discord," Fluttershy said to him with a smile. "I was just showing Leon around Ponyville." She then turned to the colt. "Leon, this is Discord. He's like a big brother to me. Don't worry; he's a very nice guy."

"Hey, there," the Draconequus greeted, holding his claw out to him.

"Uh, how do you do," Leon said, taking the claw with his hoof so Discord can shake it. There was suddenly a small mew before a small white kitten popped up from behind Leon's head, ran across the arms, and rubbed her head against Discord's arm with a purr. Discord then lifted his arm up to look down at the little creature.

"Oh," he said with a smile. "And who's this little cutie?"

"That's Nieva," Leon answered, "my cat." Discord chuckled before gently putting the kitten back on the colt's back.

"I bet she's gotten you a lot of dates before Fluttershy here."

"Uh, not really," he answered with a slight blush. "Just got a few mares' attention." Fluttershy smiled in reply at how well the two of them are getting along.

"Well, I have to apologize for leaving so soon," Leon then said, "but there are a few things I have to see to." He then turned to Fluttershy with a smile. "But I will be more than happy to see you again tomorrow, Fluttershy."

"I would like that as well," she replied with a smile. With a goodbye to her and Discord, Leon left. When he was gone, Discord turned to Fluttershy and smirked at smiling sigh she made.

"Looks to me like somepony's got a cru~ush," he teased. She snapped out of it and turned to him with a soft glare before making her way through the gate.

"Oh, now, Discord. Don't go saying that," she said. "Leon and I just met."

"Ever heard of love at first sight? But seriously, Fluttershy, he seems like a nice guy. Why else would he have a small loveable kitten on him."

"Perhaps because…he's allergic to dogs?" Discord and Angel simultaneously gave her the _Really _look. "Well, he could be…"

"C'mon, Fluttershy," Discord said. "I mean it; he's a really nice guy. You seemed to be opening up to him like you do with the others."

"I…I guess you have a point," she replied, looking away with a slight blush. "He's just so…sweet…and polite."

"Well, of _course _he's sweet and polite. Who would be more thick-headed than Rainbow Dash to _not _be sweet and polite to a sweetie like you?"

"Hey, I heard that!" snapped Rainbow, hovering over the two of them.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, Rainbow," Discord replied, "but you have a tendency to be _too _rough with Fluttershy."

Well, excuuuuuuse me, Discord, but I don't remember asking for _your _personal opinion. Now what's this about a sweet and polite guy anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Fluttershy answered.

"Nothing?" Discord feigned shock. "But Fluttershy, you've just found your dream-colt!"

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked as Fluttershy gave him a warning glare. "Cool! So who is it? Biceps? Big Mac? Oh, it _has _to be Bon Bon's cousin; he's really great with that skateboard of his."

"Actually, it's this Earth Pony named Leon," Discord answered her, earning an arched eyebrow from her.

"Leon? I don't think I know anypony named Leon."

"Oh, that's because he just moved here," Fluttershy answered. "And he's a really sweet colt; he even has a pet cat which I find so darling.

As the three of them were talking about Leon, Angel suspiciously looked back at the path that said colt took a while ago. He couldn't help but get a bad feeling about him…even if he's nice to Fluttershy. What is it about him that makes him feel so uneasy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Discord's Morning**

The next morning, Fluttershy came downstairs to find Discord in the living room, dressed in a maid's outfit and dusting the furniture and such while humming.

"Oh, good morning, Discord," she said to him as she came downstairs.

"Morning," he replied, giving her a smile as he continued dusting. "All set for your big date with Leon~?" Fluttershy blushed in reply.

"Discord, it's not a date. We're just getting together to get to know each other better."

"I dunno," he replied with a smirk. "I can tell you got it bad for him. You said so yourself he's a sweetheart."

"Oh, why do you have to tease me like this?" she demanded with a scowl. Discord quickly dissed the duster and dress and flew over to her side.

"Aw, c'mon, Fluttershy," he said to her. "Can't I have a little fun with you, the best friend who's also like a little sister to me? I'm just saying that you're gorgeous enough to have any colt want you." Fluttershy smiled in reply.

"You're such a sweet-talker, you know that?" He just shrugged with a laugh.

"What can I say? I learn from the best." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Discord then flew up to it and opened it to reveal Leon inside.

"Hey, Leon. Fluttershy was just waiting for you." She blushed in reply before going up to him.

"I hoped I haven't kept you waiting," he asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh, not at all," she answered. "I just finished getting ready." She then turned to Discord. "You don't mind filling in for me for caring for the animals for the morning before you go out, do you, Discord?"

"Course not," he answered. "I'll have it all taken care of in a few minutes before I have the rest of the day to myself. You just go enjoy yourselves, alright?" With a nod, the two Ponies left for their day out in the town.

After the two of them left, Discord took care of the animals for Fluttershy. He really has no problem doing this favor for Fluttershy. After his reformation, he started to get along with them enough for them to earn his trust. So they didn't run away in fear when he approached them to tend to them. By the time he was done, Rainbow Dash suddenly zipped over to him, looking extremely excited about something.

"Discord! Huge! Letter! Daring! Here! Come on!" Discord quickly teleported out of her grasp.

"Rainbow, take a breather, will ya?" he asked, bringing out a paper bag for her. "You're ranting like Spike when those Diamond Dogs pony-napped Rarity. And yes, they told me about that incident." Rainbow just took the paper bag and started to breathe in and out of it to calm down. When she was done, she handed him back the bag.

"Thanks," she said, "and sorry about that. I'm just so psyched about the news that I just got."

"Well, what is it?"

"You remember me telling you about finding out that A.K. Yearling, the author of the Daring Do series, is actually _the _Daring Do in the flesh, and I helped her defeat _the _actual Ahuizotl?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing you did," Discord answered. "I mean, eight centuries of sweltering heat sounds like _way _too much overtime for Celestia."

"Well, I just got a letter from her saying that she's flying over here to Ponyville right now! She said that she needs my help with something huge!"

"With what exactly?" he asked, noticing her excitement.

"Maybe with her new book," she answered, still zipping around with excitement, "or she has a special mission in retrieving another ancient treasure! Whatever it is, she wants your help too; she said so in her letter." He crossed his arms across his chest with a flat look on his face.

"You told her about me, huh?" Rainbow blushed sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah…But can you just come to my place already? Pleeease?! You wanna prove you are a good friend now, right?" Discord rolled his eyes with a hesitant sigh; this rainbow Bearer of Loyalty has a good point.

"Fine," he answered. "I've finished taking care of—WHOAHOH!" He was cut of by Rainbow when she grabbed his lion arm and zipped off for her place, catching him off guard that she can do that due to weight difference.

"Great, now let's get moving!"

"Hey, I can teleport like Twilight can, ya know!" Discord's got a feeling that this morning isn't going to be like he predicted. Then again, he's not always one for making sense.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the song; it belongs to _Scooby Doo and the Music of the Vampire_; the dance scene is also a parody of the dance scene from said movie too. Enjoy.

**Ch.6: A Date with "Leon"**

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Leon were having a great time together. First they visited the marketplace to see all the various crafts and such up for sale, and Leon bought a red rose, which he put into the blushing Fluttershy's mane. Then they went into the Sugar Cube Corner, and Cupcake, Pinkie, and little Pumpkin couldn't help but noticed how cute the pair looks together (Pumpkin practically cooed with delight). Finally, they came across the Mariachi Ponies, and an idea came to Leon.

"May I have this dance, _mi chica_?" he asked, holding his hoof out to her. She blushed in reply.

"I…I've never danced a tango before," she answered, looking rather ashamed. He only smiled in reply.

"Not to worry," he said, taking her hoof anyway but gently. "They say you can learn better if you dance with a pro. All you have to do is follow my lead." And with that, they began to dance once the Mariachi Ponies started a tango number for them.

**Leon:** From the moment you'd foreseen me

Did you ever in your life think you'd be standing here with me?

This thing between you and me?

I could tell that it was fate and it was always meant to be

Yes, you and I were meant for glory

And something greater than this drab

Little world that we see

And who'd thought that later

You and I would have this date

A date with destiny

Fluttershy was flattered by these words and her charm; she didn't notice "Leon" smirk at the red glow that flashed in her eyes. There must be a bit of the FlutterBat left inside of her. She has even started to join in, playing hard to get with him.

**Fluttershy:** I can't believe you'd think I'd buy that

Come now, I've heard it all before

It's just a line; I'm not naive

I really can't believe you'd try that

I have to say you must be silly to think something I believe

You lay it on there pretty heavy

And you talk of something special

Tell me, what could it be?

**Leon:** What if I say

I know a way

To immortality?

**Fluttershy:** Really?

Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears, which are starting to look rather…bat-like? Immortality? Is that _really _possible?

**Leon:** You and I can live forever

**Fluttershy: **You mean our lives would never end?

**Leon: **That's right

**Fluttershy: **And we won't be aging ever?

**Leon: **You'd be my immortal friend

**Fluttershy: **For real?

**Leon: **That's the deal

"Leon" soon started to feel his charm working on her; her wings are starting to look sharper by the minute.

**Leon:** Can't you feel it so exciting?

**Fluttershy:** Everlasting life eternal?

**Leon: **You've been chosen for this honor

You'll have wealth and you'll have fame

**Fluttershy: **I've got to write this in my journal

**Leon:** Just wait and see

Everyone will know your name

**Fluttershy: **Will I stay cute?

**Leon: **Absolute

He started to put more romance into their dance as her fangs started to look a tad bit sharper. It will not be long until she's all his. And if she doesn't…well, he has a few trump cards up his sleeve.

**Both**: We'll be going down in history

We'll be known throughout the world

Eternity for you and me

Let's live, forever and ever

Yes, never to sever

Together forever we'll be

You and me

The two of them ended the dance with Leon dipping Fluttershy, and the Ponies watching them cheered for their performance. The applause was enough to snap Fluttershy out of it and return her to normal. Leon saw that his seductive hold over her has been broken and stood her up again.

"Um, it's sounds…wonderful, Leon," she said to him shyly, "but…I'm afraid I have to say no. Thank you for the offer, though." Leon just gave her a hesitant smile.

"Too bad, _mi chica_," he replied with a shrug. "I was going to save you the trouble of it, but you left me no choice but to have me do things the hard way." This confused her.

"What are you talking abo—" She stopped with a gasp when his tail whipped about to transform into a long, thin navy blue tail with a cerulean hand on the end. Then with a snap of said hand's fingers, a four large tigers jumped out into the clearing: a tiger; a panther; a bobcat; and a jaguar. Frightened by the large carnivorous cats, the other Ponies ran off screaming, but the petrified Fluttershy remained.

She watched with horror as Leon touched his heart and glowed with a bright blue aura. When the glow vanished, Ahuizotl stood in his place.

"YOU!" she cried, covering her mouth with fear in her eyes.

"_Si_, Fluttershy," he purred. "I came here hoping to find someway to get revenge on Daring Do. All I needed is your Vampire Pony powers, but it would appear I'm going to have to take you with me by force." Fluttershy would have flown away, but he pounced at her and grabbed her before she had the chance. Then he and his cats ran off for the Everfree Forest, the poor Pegasus screaming in his grasp and struggling to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Daring Do's Request**

When he and Rainbow had landed in front of the front door of her cloud-house, Discord took the moment to bring up a mirror and see that his mane looks like he stuck his horns in a socket.

"Could you give me a warning first before pulling a stunt like that next time?" he snapped at the rainbow-maned Pegasus as he fixed up his mane. "My mane gets all frizzled at intense high winds."

"Hey, this is no time to go acting like Rarity!" Rainbow snapped back as she headed for the door. "Daring could be here already and waiting for us. I mean, it's not like Princess Celestia's gonna be there too."

"That's just it," he snapped back. "What if Celestia _is _gonna be here too? I can't let her see me like this!"

"Come on!" she yelled, ignoring his awkward crush on the Sun Princess and pulling him into the house with her. They then headed into the living room, where Daring Do was looking at Rainbow's bookshelf while waiting for them.

"You really are a huge fan of mine, Rainbow," she chuckled, not even turning to her. "You have every single one of my books. Then again, you probably haven't noticed that I'm the real thing."

"Yeah, well, Twilight has the entire series also in her library," Rainbow said to her, "so she's a huge fan too. Anyway, sorry we're late; Discord was getting fussy about his hair. I guess that's what happens when you're around Rarity."

"Watch, Dashie-Girl," he growled as Daring turned to him.

"So you're Discord," she said to him with a smile. "With an appearance like yours, you remind me of Master Shiyo."

"Uh, who?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He's from Book 15, _Daring Do and Ninja Dragon_," Rainbow explained, showing him the book. "Daring had to team up with Master Shiyo and learn the ways of the ninja in order to steal back the Katana of Iarumas from Ahuizotl."

Discord then looked down at the cover. On it is Daring Do, wearing some sort of golden _gi _and doing the Tiger Kung Fu stance. Next to her is some sort of red Chinese dragon with golden mane and accents, doing a Snake Kung Fu stance while holding a pair of _nunchucks_.

"Huh," he stated with an arched eyebrow. "He _does _look kinda like me, doesn't he?"

"Told ya," Daring said with a smirk before her expression became more serious. "Anyway, we need to get down to business."

"Right," Discord replied before handing Rainbow back the book. "Rainbow said you needed my help with something. What is it, writer's block?" Daring glared at him, making him hold up his hands in protest. "I'm just saying it's a novelist's worst nightmare." Rainbow facehoofed with a groan.

"I understand," Daring replied with a roll of her eyes, "but I'm afraid it's not about my next book. It's about Ahuizotl. And yes, he survived the destruction of his temple."

"Figures," Rainbow replied, being the obvious fan of the series.

"Anyway," Daring continued, "I've found out from a contact of mine that he's trying to plan his revenge on me here in Ponyville. Have you noticed anything suspicious lately here?"

"None that I can think of," he answered with a bit of thought.

"Except Fluttershy's new coltfriend Leon," Rainbow stated.

"Rainbow, I told you," Discord stated. "Leon's an okay guy."

"Who's 'Leon'?" asked Daring.

"He's this new guy who moved here to Ponyville," he answered her. "Navy blue Earth Pony with a tiger's paw print for a Cutie Mark. Oh, and he also has a cat with him." This got the golden Pegasus' interest, but not in a good way.

"A cute little white kitten named Nieva?"

"How did you know that?" he asked with surprise. "I never told you." Before Daring could answer, Twilight suddenly burst into the room with Angel on her back.

"Discord! Rainbow!" she cried. "Oh, thank goodness Angel told me where to find you; we got trouble! Fluttershy's new friend Leon turned out to be Ahuizotl, and he's kidnapped her!"

"WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison…right before Discord fainted onto the floor.

"I _knew _he wasn't going to take it well," Daring groaned with a facehoof.


End file.
